


Prince Landor

by NikkiPop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, but there will be a lot of them so stay tuned, for now, going through almost all seven seasons, ill update the tags when necessary, strictly pg-13, the chapters are short sorry not sorry, your in for the long haul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPop/pseuds/NikkiPop
Summary: Prince Landor had started this journey to protect his planet, his people. His family. And he’ll finish it, even if that means finishing it as Lance McClain. Not quite the prince he used to be. Will sacrificing his identity truly be the right path? Will it really give him the chance he needs? Either way he’s prepared to do what’s needed. Even if it hurts.





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this idea that smacked me upside the head after binge reading other Altean Lance fics. I thought I’d try my hand at my first Altean Lance fic. Cause trust me it wont be my only one. I hope you enjoy reading and want to stick around for more.

Prince Landor of Altea, his silver hair flowed to pool on his shoulders as he rushed to the bridge of the castle. Alarms blearing with noise around him. His blue eyes hard a frown pinching his face. As soon as he arrived to the door of the bridge the ship rocked sending him sprawling to the floor as an explosion hit the castles exterior. Pushing himself to his feet he stormed into the bridge. His eyes focusing on his fathers figure at the castles helm. Alfor had glanced in his direction as the doors had opened locking eyes his father smiled grimly. 

“Father, Allura and Coran have been safely put to sleep in the cryopods.” Landor moved to stand beside his father. 

“Well done.” Alfor’s hands tightened on the controls as another explosion shook the castle. His expression stretched in turmoil, Alfor turned to face him. “Now my son, you must go and take the Blue Lion away. Hide her far far away. The other Paladins have already escaped. I will keep Zarkon’s fleet here, so you can escape. I love you, my little starlight.” Landor squeezed his fathers hand one last time. Willing the tears collecting in his eyes to disperse he gave him a watery smile. 

“Of course Father, I hope to see you again in the afterlife. May our souls be forever entwined.” Letting his hand drop Landor turned and dove for his Lion’s tunnel. Slipping quickly into her maw and strapping in to the seat. He took no time to adjust before shooting out of the castle and wormholing away. Several jumps later Landors exhaustion was catching up with him. A headache pounded behind his eyes and his vision was beginning to slip. Black encroaching at the edges of his peripheral vision. Unstrapping himself he entered the coordinates of a primitive uninhabited planet in a far corner of space nestled amongst a small galaxy. Letting Blue decide where to land he moved towards his own personal cryopod. Blues love and reassurance washed over him as he set the pod for the same amount of time as his beloved sister and their advisor’s pods. Settling in he closed himself inside confident Blue would wake him if and when she needed him. Sleep taking him gently away as thoughts of seeing his sister again blossomed in his mind.


	2. Decisions to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part as promised. I hope you enjoy!!

Landor woke to an insistent beeping. Clearing the sleep from his eyes he groggily looked at his surroundings. The pod had opened. Blue must need him. Shaking the sleep from his limbs he climbed out of the pod and stretched. His back giving several loud pops as it settled. Groaning Landor’s eyes skated to the control panel. A red button on the arm of the pilots seat was beeping and flashing erratically at him. Blue rumbled at him to sit down. Smiling Landor patted the wall affectionately. 

“Alright, beautiful I’m going, I’m going.” Landor situated himself comfortably in the seat before pressing the button on the arm to look up at the screen in front of him. A view of the planet they reside on popped on screen. It seemed just as it had when they arrived. A glance at the time stamp in the corner of the screen confirmed Landor’s thoughts, it was the view from when they arrived. Pressing the button again started the video. Over the thousands of decapheobs he’d been asleep the planet had changed. Grown, adapted. The almost all consuming ocean had dwindled making room for land masses. Eventually more advanced signs of life had shown up. Lights popping up all over the planet. Landor zoomed in on the area around their hiding place. Swiveling the view’s position. A large militaristic base was less than 200 miles from them. That could cause both immense problems, and a perfect cover. Pulling up the files Blue had collected he searched through them to find the same symbols printed on the outside of the military base. 

“A Galaxy Garrison huh?” Chuckling Landor continued reading other files about the life forms. Humans, it seems had been around for several thousand deca-phoebs. A rather small amount of time to be even this technologically advanced. Though their innovations were still rather primitive to Landor. They had a lot of growing to do before they came anywhere close to other planets technology. Blue’s rumbling caught his attention. Looking up he saw certain files had been put on screen. An island off one of the coasts. Their main languages and pictures of the inhabitants. As he sifted through the information he smiled. 

“As always Blue, you know what I need before I need it.” Landor patted the seat lovingly. Plan starting to form in his mind as he spent several quintents poring over the languages and culture of the island. Before he felt comfortable enough to put his plan in action. Gathering the necessary supplies and making less noticeable clothing he stood before the mirror in his chambers in Blue’s cockpit. The blue hoodie and jeans almost laughably plain in contrast to his silver locks and shining turquoise markings. Taking one last appreciative look at his appearance he shifted. The silver turning to a dull brown a few shades darker than his skin. His Altean marks disappearing smoothing his skin out under his eyes and replacing them with a abundance of freckles. Across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His ears flattening out losing their pleasing points. Reaching his hand up he tentatively ran his fingers across his cheeks. Already missing the comforting texture of his marks. Erasing such a long imprinted part of himself was depressing to say the least. However necessary it may be. Landor reached for a blue ribbon tying his long hair away from his face. The shade of blue complimenting his eyes and consequently his rather plain outfit. He would need to part with his long hair eventually. Maybe his new family would help him with that. After he found them that is. Slinging his pack off his shoulder he made his final rounds checking everything was in place. He had gotten his hands on physical copies of everything he’d need to blend seamlessly with the planets inhabitants. Birth certificate, social security number, and all the other tedious things humans needed to be assured you were one of them. Little did they know. Landor chuckled to himself. Stepping down Blues ramp onto the hard packed earth of the cave he gave her one last loving pet resting his forehead to her snout. Taking in her love and radiating his own back to her. 

“I’ll see you again soon beautiful.” As soon as he stepped away her partical barrier appeared sealing her away from outside interference. He let his eyes roam the cave. His glowing blue carvings shining back at him. Closing his eyes Landor pulled on the magic of the carvings. Sealing them away as well. The blue faded completely to leave rough stone beneath his fingers as he brushed his hand against them. The history of the war carved meticulously for days to preserve his personal and ancestral history. Landor made his way out of the cave. Blinking his eyes at the sudden onslaught of bright light. Lifting his hand to make it easier on his eyes he let his gaze roam over the immense expanse of dirt and rock in front of him. Smiling, Lance took his first step on the long journey ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few updates will most likely be staggered considering I’m currently in the first week of classes. College is tough to find time to write but I will try and get updates up when I can. Even if they’re short. Thanks for sticking around and as always Kudos and Comments are always appreciated have a great day/night wherever you are. See you next time.


End file.
